


A Constant Argument

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	A Constant Argument

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“I was only worried, darling.” Magnus admits as he looks down to his lap where his hands sit.

Alec looks away briefly before shuffling closer to his boyfriend and placing his hand softly on his jaw, the neck, rubbing softly, reassuringly. Magnus can’t help but look up and meet his eyes. His are still filled with worry while Alec’s are trying to tell him that he is okay. That’s fine. That they made it out of that situation and everything will be okay.

“I’m sorry. No one knew that it would end up…” Alec says, trying find the right words.

“I know, love, I know.”

Magnus’s hand cups Alec’s as he leans in and kisses Alec. It’s a short kiss, more to reassure them both before leaning in and pulling them both into a tight embrace.

“You scared me.” Magnus admits as he holds on tightly. “Are you sure that you don’t feel any more pain?”

“I’m fine.” Alec tells him.

Magnus pulls away, looking to Alec for permission. Alec nods his head and Magnus reaches over to lift up his shirt, revealing his bandaged torso. Magnus slowly peels of the white cotton to show the two knife wounds that are already pull together and healing well. Another day or two and they’ll be completely gone, but Magnus wants nothing more than to heal them with a wave of his wrist. Unfortunately his boyfriend is extremely stubborn and refuses to allow him to do that. Stating that he can’t always use his magic on him, especially when his runes can heal him just as well, albeit it a little longer. It’s a constant argument in the Bane-Lightwood household.

“I wish you’d let me heal you.” Magnus tells him as he wraps the wounds back up in fresh bandages and puts a small pain killer spell on.

Alec reaches out and takes Magnus’s hand as he finishes. He holds on lightly, smiling softly. “I’m fine, Mags. Another day and it will be gone.”

Alec leans in and kisses Magnus’s cheek as he smiles slightly.

“I’ll even cook.”

Before Magnus can argue Alec is already up and in the kitchen, preparing some kind of food for dinner.

“Alexander…”

Alec looks up from the now hot pan. “Yeah?”

“I love you.” Magnus reminds him.

“Love you, too.”

Magnus will never get tired of that smile.


End file.
